Fourteen
by diamond camera
Summary: A series of o/s including two for TwiGirlsNextDoor's Yes to I do contest. WINNER OF BEST THEME
1. 14 little blue boxes

Will You Marry Me Contest

Pen Name(s): Diamond Camera

Title: 14 Little Blue Boxes

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, Tiffanys, or that color blue.

Summary: Edward has known since day one that Bella was special. He would always spoil her with something in that infamous little blue box, but now what the little blue holds will change everything. for the Twi Girls Next Door "Will You Marry Me?" contest

I knew she was the one, form the day that I saw her in the parking lot at high school.

I knew that one day, Bella Swan would be no longer just Bella Swan. She was my everything. I never thought that almost 9 years ago, this pale, clumsy girl would be the one to sweep me off _my_ feet, but here I was, with my sister and my mother at Tiffany's looking for the perfect ring.

I had given Bella something from Tiffany's every year. She was not to thrilled with the fact that I loved to lavish her with those little blue boxes, but my sisters had insisted that no girl could deny the infamous blue and white of Tiffany's.

My grandfather had left each of us with a large sum of money after he passed. His will specifically stipulated that it be used "to spoil the ones we loved." Before Bella, I had never touched it. My sisters used it on gifts for their husbands, but I understood why I had to wait until I had found the one. Grandpa had met Bella before he died; he told me "When I go, this is the one you should spoil". It wasn't until after he died that I began to understand what he meant; something about having that money...I knew I wanted to give Bella anything she could possibly want.

I had given her something special at least once a year. In eight years, there had been thirteen gifts. The fourteenth gift was the most elaborate. Alice and Rosalie, my sisters, saved all the Tiffany's boxes in the bag that the gifts had come in. Every time that she received a gift, I would place a note inside the box reminding me of what it had previously held. While it may have been corny, it had always been the way I had planed on proposing to my Bella. I had never dreamed of that moment before, I met her, but I knew it was something that meant a lot to me. Our history together was what made it special. We were separated for six months when her dad had gotten sick and she went back to Washington.

Those months were so hard for me. We had just started our sophomore year at Northwestern; it was when I started think about proposing to her.

* * *

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Bella was my first everything, my first kiss, my first real crush, my first girlfriend and the person I gave myself to for the first time. I considered asking her to have sex after our junior prom, but I felt as if it would be too cliché. I wanted to wait until she was ready, no matter how long that would take. By the time the second semester of senior year came along, it was as if we ere doing everything but.

We were starting to hear back from all the colleges we had applied to. We had applyed to all the same schools, Northwestern being the mutual first choice. She wanted to go for dramatic journalism and photography and I was planning on going Pre-med. Valentine's Day was around the corner and I had just gotten my letter of acceptance for Northwestern on a Trustees grant. Bella was still waiting for hers; it would have killed us both if we both couldn't be at school together.

February 10th rolled around and there was still no letter in her hands. This was the case on the 11th, 12th, and 14th was a Sunday , which meant no mail delivery. I was already planning on making this Valentine's Day special for us, seeing as it was most likely going to be our last one in Forks, but without that letter in her hand, I had to try and take Bella's mind off of waiting for it.

I decided to recreate our first kiss. I put together the same meal at the same restaurant' I even attempted to wear the same outfit. Truth be told, the only reason I remembered was because it was also the first time we took a picture as a couple.

Everything was perfectly planed, except for Mother Nature. It was starting to downpour, so we ran under a little gazebo right near the restaurant. I looked her as she shook out some of the water that had drenched her hair. I looked in her eyes as she giggled.

"Geeze Edward, you've gotten me wet before but I think this might be the worst!" She stuck her tongue out at me, then smiled. I held her close.

"Well, if your already wet then I guess we might want to skip dinner completely" I kissed her, with all of my might, letting my hands roam from her wet, curly hair, down her ribcage, and gently made my way down to her lower back. I was bulging, and I wasn't shy about it. I pressed her right up against me, making sure she could feel it. She moaned into a kiss. Her dress had become slightly sheer and I could see the black lace of her corset underneath it. I wasn't expecting her to wear that, but just that small peek of it turned me on. She then let her hands slide from my neck down to my pants. I loved that she wasn't shy; she put her hands into the back pockets of my jeans, which were now only slightly damp. She pulled in closer; at that moment all I could think of was "No, not here, not now. This isn't right." Apparently Bella had another idea. She dragged me over to the side bench that was inside the glass gazebo and sat me down. She straddled me. what was right for her wasn't for me to judge. I was drunk on her kisses, they were better than anything in the world.

She unbuttoned my pants.

She stood up and took off her black, lace thong. I couldn't help my jaw dropping. I closed it up quickly, but it turned into a smirk. "When did my sweet, innocent, little Bella turn into suck a confident, beautiful, sexy woman?"

She came close to my ear. "This may have not been what you planed Edward, but it feels right. I want to give myself to you, right here right now".

My God! This was definitely not what I was expecting, but I was not going to deny my love anything. Apparently Mother Nature had been on our side after all. It was pitch black outside and that the gazebo was slightly hidden. The only light we had was the sporadic bolts of lightning and the twinkle lights that hung dimly near the top of the gazebo. I nodded my head in agreement. I kissed her. I picked her up with her legs wrapped around me and lay her down on top of my jacket, keeping her perfect body off of the wet ground of the gazebo.

She laid there; she looked so perfect. She was so sweet, so sexy, so ...Bella. Her hair was sprawled out, glorifying her neck. I proceeded to kiss her anywhere I could, starting on her lips then moving to her cheeks and down to her neck.

I looked her in the eyes, begging her to nod, to tell me that all of this was ok. She smiled and said " I know you want this as much as I do Edward. Take me"

At that, I kept kissing her neck because it made her relax into a place that I had only felt when she was sleeping. I let my hand ghost over her breasts and the corset that she was wearing. I felt my way up and down the right side of her, then let my hand grasp onto her breast. I slowly kneaded it, seeing how much she wanted, how delicate I needed to be. She grabbed my hand and pressed it harder, wanting me to give her more force.

A soft moan escaped her perfectly glossy lips. I got a little bit harder. She then slid her hand into my pants, under my boxers and slowly started to stroke me. I couldn't contain myself. Her hands were soft but had a grip to them. The gentle touch of her made everything see more emotionally connected then anything in the world. I started to nip at her neck, she stroked faster. I gazed into her eyes; want to reciprocate and she gave me the approving nod.

I took my hand from her breast and slid it under the damp dress. Her thighs were so soft, lightly damp from her dress. When I moved closer to her clit, I felt a completely different kind of heat. I had fingered Bella before, but never like this. It had always been something along the lines of where I was running my hand down her jeans when she still had underwear on, but never with her lying down, let alone in a dress while she was touching my cock. The minute I put one finger into her, her grasp quickly tightened. She released me. If she wanted me to take her tonight I was going to make sure she was ready. I had never done more than one finger inside of her and one on her clit. I started with one finger, letting her tightness and warmth cover it, bending it ever so slightly. I put in the second finger; a moan came from Bella as she arched her back slightly.

"More Edward. Please! I want more!" I started thrusting my fingers faster. We were finding a rhythm. Her body started to move along with my hands and her hips were moving to meet my fingers.

"Now Edward, I want you to be inside of me now!"

I couldn't believe it. I was going to lose my virginity to the love of my life, on Valentines Day, in a gazebo with a rainstorm and lighting. She then proceeded to pull a condom out of my wallet, I heeded the good advice to I have one with me at all times. She slid it on, all the while looking into my eyes. They held so much love and trust in them. At that moment, when I expected fear from her, all I saw was trust.

I was ready for this moment. I knew that with my size, I was going to hurt her at first. I took her legs up into the air. I kissed her with all the love and passion I had ever held for her. I entered slowly until there was no room left insider of her. I pressed my forehead to hers as I broke away from the kiss

"You're my everything, Bella, I love you." I was hurting her, but somehow I knew it was making her happy. I kissed her tears away. We stayed like that for a minute or 2. She felt amazing. As much as I wasn't worried about lasting with Bella; I didn't want to lose this emotional connection we were having in that moment. I slowly pulled myself out of her and with more care than even I knew I had for her, I started making love to Bella.

It was tender, it was emotional, and with each thrust I felt a connection pulling us closer and closer together. I felt her start to get tighter; her breathing was getting a little more labored. The tightness was becoming almost too much for me.

"I'm almost there baby, harder, please, baby, oh god" Her back was arching. She couldn't have been any tighter on me. I let go. I came for the first time inside of a woman and with her.

So much love, so much trust so much passion. We didn't move. We didn't have much choice, but we wouldn't have budged regardless.

When we both had come down from our high we just laid there facing each other, peppering kisses on each other's faces and holding hands. We stayed there till the rain started to let up, then we walked back to the car. The bracelet I had gotten her was waiting in the little blue box on her seat. It was a silver bangle that was engraved with the words "Let Me Count The Ways" around it. As I reached into my jacket pocket for my keys, I found Bella's panties. I smiled. She opened the bracelet and put it on immediately.

That gift meant almost as much as the bracelet that I gave her when I told her I loved her. There was one other gift Bella would always wear. I gave her a ring on our 5-year anniversary. Her dad nearly flipped out on me, but when I explained the context of the ring he let go of the shotgun and continued to chug his beer. The ring was a commitment I made to her, to take care of her when she needed it, to watch over her and to love her unconditionally. I asked her not to wear it on her left hand and she agreed.

The little Tiffany's box that it came in would be making a return soon enough.

Her Northwestern acceptance letter came the next day.

* * *

We stood in front of the counter with Victoria, a personal shopper at Tiffany's that I had come to know while living near Chicago for school. I walked into the store with my mother and Alice. Victoria and I had discussed engagement ring possibilities, but today was the day I was actually going to purchases one. With Alice and my mom there, I was bound the pick out the perfect one. In my mind, it was between three rings, which Victoria quickly retrieved.

The first one was a classic emerald cut solitaire on a platinum band. Both my sister and mother shook their heads at that one, claiming it wasn't Bella.

The second one was a circle cut diamond surrounded by other small circles and a covered band; this was my second choice for Bella's ring. It was beautiful and had many beautiful facets, like my Bella, but it still seemed too plain.

When they saw my third choice for Bella's ring, they all smiled; my mom even had a tear in her eye. It was a platinum band with a flower shaped diamond. It was unique yet simple; to put it in a word, it was Bella. All four of us nodded our heads. A ring was finally going to be in my possession and soon enough, on Bella's hand.

Rosalie was vacuuming my apartment because it apparently wasn't clean enough for her. She was just about five months into her first pregnancy and already nesting. I was lucky enough to have my entire family there to help me propose to Bella. We were about to graduate college in two weeks and I was starting Northwestern med school in the fall. When I got home, my father, mother, sisters and their husbands all sat around the dining room table. When I pulled out the ring to show the rest of my family, the universal question was "Well how are you going to ask her?" I looked at my mother and asked, "Did you bring that box I asked you to keep?" She smiled and nodded her head. She went to her suitcase and brought it out for me. Inside were all of the boxes from every piece of Tiffany's jewelry I had bought Bella. Thirteen in total, each with a sticky note inside reminding me what each box had once held. I looked at my family's confused faces and decided that it was time to tell them my plan.

I quickly made them all pack up their suitcases and dropped them off at their hotel on Michigan Ave. I hurried back to the apartment, packed up all of the little blue boxes and hoped in the shower. I had laid out my suit for the night and had texted Angela, Bella's best friend, to make sure she had a redeemable dress for the night. I showered quickly and got dressed with enough time left over to grab the ring and admire it for a while.

When Bella got home she quickly threw down her bag and jumped into my arms. She had just finished her last final in creative artistic critique. " I love you but I smell and so I'm going to hop in the shower, how long do I have to get ready?" I kissed her quickly and put her down on the ground, " Our reservation is at 6:30 but it is in the city so about an hour or so". She kissed me chastely on the lips and started to strip as she walked into the bathroom heading towards the shower. I took a peek to see the dress she was going to be wearing tonight; it was the perfect dress. It would look divine on Bella. I even saw a pink striped bag and knew exactly what was going to be in it.

Bella came out of the shower 10 minutes later in her robe and a towel wrapped around her head. She quickly grabbed the bags, kissed my cheek and pinched by butt. I was so in love with this woman, words could not describe it. When she came out 15 minutes later I felt as if my heart stopped. The dress was pleated at the bust and had a band at the waist. It stopped right at her knees. And the slight scoop in the neck made Bella look so regal and perfect. The color made Bella's skin glow , the dark navy against her slightly tanned skin made her look like and angel. She was wearing the same earrings I had bought her for prom along with the matching necklace I had gotten her for her 21st birthday. Her promise ring was on her right hand. She was perfection. The little heels made her a bit taller, but I still had about an extra 4 inches on her.

I took her by the arm and guided her out the door. When we got to the car I placed a blindfold on her to make sure she couldn't see where we were going. Before I started driving, I sent a text to my family so they could set up the apartment for when I would come back. I started the car and queued up my iPod's "Love Bells" playlist. It was all cute songs that reminded us of the other. When I stopped the car and took of Bella's blindfold off, she blinked her eyes a few times, looked and me and kissed me.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Riva" she said and I quickly got out and opened her door for her. This was the same restaurant we went to after our first anniversary together in Chicago, where I took her for valentines day every year, where I took her after she had gotten her job at the tribune and where we celebrated me getting into med school. It held a lot of memories. But I had another idea. I looked at her and held her hand as we rounded the corner to a horse drawn carriage. A white open carriage was waiting for us with a man and beautiful chocolate brown horse. It was starting to get dark out so when we looked up you could start to see the stars. When the carriage stopped and looked at me like I had just told her we won the lottery. We the 5-minute walk turned into a 20-minute carriage ride to Cité. It was at the top of Lake Point Tower on the 70th floor. I made sure that we were seated so you could over see the boardwalk. I kept grabbing Bella's hand the entire night and kissing the back of it like a perfect gentleman. I had ordered Dom Perignon Rose, which I had shared with Bella twice before, once on her 21st anniversary and the day I had gotten into med school. All the pieces we starting to come together. I had planed ahead with the meal, each course reminding her of something in our past. The Lobster Gnocchi appetizer for when we went to Maine on a family vacation in high school, the Fresh Buffalo Mozzarella Salad for the spring break sophomore year we went to Italy, Poppyseed Ahi Tuna for the trip to Hawaii senior year after graduation and the Caramel apple for the state fair we went to on a school field trip freshman year, the first time I ever held her hand, and when she fell asleep on my shoulder on the bus ride back. Those memories brought a slight dampness to my eyes and the same to Bella's'. She remembered each memories with each passing course. The night was not filled with meaning less frivol about graduation or med school, but remembering the past almost 9 years of our lives together. This was exactly what I had planed for, and with Bella's smile with each new course, I knew that proposing to her was absolutely right.

When we go into he car I told her I had one more surprise for her. I replaced the blindfold and put back on the "tonight is the night for bling" playlist I had made earlier. It had songs like "when you really love a woman", "crash into me" " A drop in the ocean" and ended the ride with " have you ever". That song was our first dance at the freshman dance in high school. I could see that Bella was getting teary eyed even with the blindfold on. I reached for her over the center console and kissed and told her for the millionth time that night that I loved her. When I toped the car and guided her hand into the lobby of the building up to the elevator and to the door of our apartment. I stood behind her and held onto her waist as I opened the door and took her blindfold off. The flameless candles led a path to the dining room table where there were a few more flameless candles and 14 little blue boxes lined up in 2 rows of 7. Bella look surprised and confused. I assured he I didn't go and buy more things for her. I told her to open the boxes one by one. Inside of each box was a letter, a single post it not with a single letter drawn carefully on it. I stood behind her as she opened the first box " W", she looked confused and opened the second box "I", and the third and fourth boxes, "L", "L". She still seemed confused and little annoyed as she moved onto the rest of the boxes in that row "Y" "O" "U". Still looking confused I kissed her on the cheek as she opened the first box in the second row. "M" she stopped and looked at me confused and teary eyed. She then opened the next 4 boxes quickly "A" "R" "R" Y". She then started to cry and smile. As she opened the next box " M" and then the last box, which was empty. As she turned to me, I got down on one knee and held her left hand.

"Bella, in the 8 years that I have know you and loved you I would always picture the day I would be able to call you my wife. I knew it from the day of our first kiss, to when gave ourselves to each other in the gazebo. When you went back to take care of Charlie, I started planning on how to ask you to marry me. So for the past 8 years I've been saving each of these blue boxes that held not only a piece of jewelry but a piece of our history. The last one was empty because it represents the future we have yet to make together. So I ask you, Isabella Marie Swan, will you fill the last tiffany's box with our future and do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She looked at me as I pulled out the actual ring box that was inside the last box and opened it to reveal her ring. She was crying tears and smiling whipping them away with her right hand. She said yes so many times that I couldn't count. I slid on the ring and she jumped into my arms and kissed me. Right then the lights turned on and our family came out from behind the couch to surprise us. Alice had been hiding behind the chair with Bella's camera taking pictures and then ran over to hug her. Charlie came out from the bedroom along with Seth and James. Everyone was hugging each other as I snuck away to grab another present for Bella. When I came back I held out a grey hoodie that I placed over her. She giggled when she saw the back, written in blue and white " Soon to be Mrs. Cullen". That was they day I asked Bella to be my wife, and the day my heart became complete.


	2. 14 Perfect Little Words

'Til Death Do Us Part Contest

Pen Name(s): Diamond camera

Title: 14 Perfect Little Words

Disclaimer: SM owns twilight, smart carts and escalades own themselves, apple owns iPod and I'm just a person who likes to combine them for fun

Summary: After an amazing proposal using 14 little blue boxes, will Edward's and Bella's wedding be as magical or will the boxes fall apart?

**BPOV**

It's been 14 months since I spent one magical night out on the town with the man I love. But for the past 14 months I've been in somewhat of a haze. Planning a wedding was not something I thought I would ever be able to do. And here I was a day away from this lavish wedding to this incredible man. But I have spent the past 2 days sneaking away to hide in my closet crying and crawling into a ball on the floor wondering who the hell I was. I love Edward, don't get me wrong but I never was the Cinderella wedding kind of girl. This wasn't me. I preferred to lounge around in an oversized button down with my hair in a mess and glasses on top of my head. I know Edward loved seeing me in anything but seeing me all dressed up would make him light up like a child on Christmas. It felt good but I was sick of it, with work and him in med school I just felt like everything was following the A to B pattern that I never expected it to go on. I am sitting now in my closet in a tear stained white button down, mascara running down my face and a giant plastic bag filled with a wedding gown that made me feel like a shell.

I wanted out.

I needed out.

I grabbed my big duffle from the closet and checked the time on my watch.

2:30

I had about 3 hours before he would be home. I grabbed a few pair of jeans, some shirts, toiletries a random hoodie. I put my laptop and phone in my backpack and grabbed a water bottle from the kitchen. I looked down and saw the ring on my finger. I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper from the drawer next to the front hall closet. I made sure not to let any of the tears fall onto the piece of paper as I wrote a note that was so painful to write but still needed to be said.

I finished and slipped the ring off my finger placing it next to my signature.

I grabbed my keys as I bolted to the curb. I hailed a taxi and I was off.

I just needed to think

**EPOV**

I was rushing home, we had our rehearsal dinner tonight and I had one class left until break. I knew Bella was tired so I expected to go home and wake her up with kisses and shower together. By 2:20pm I was getting antsy. At 4:45pm when my lecture ended I rushed to my car and went as fast as I could to get home. Tomorrow I was marrying Bella and we could really start our lives together. I got home and noticed Bella's car was missing. Odd but who knows, maybe she was out with the girls, or was getting her nails done.

I walked in and placed my keys in the bowl next to the door as I went to the kitchen. That's when I saw it. Right on the counter was the engagement ring next to a note.

_Edward_

_I needed to get away._

_I needed peace and calm_

_I love you_

_But I can't do this_

_I'm sorry_

_Isabella_

I feel to the floor, the ring still grasped in my hand. I knew where she would go. There was only one place, _but why?_ I called my mother and told her 3 words I never thought I would ever tell her.

"Mom"

"Edward, shouldn't you be getting ready we only have…."

"MOM! The weddings off…"

I swear I could hear the phone drop.

" Mom she left, I'm going to go find her. Please tell everyone I'm sorry."

I hung up the phone and went to the closet to grab some clothing. I cringed when I saw the white bag with Bella's wedding dress in it. At the bottom were some marks that looked like running mascara. _Fuck!_ She was crying over the dress._ I knew it! _Alice and Rose had been pushing her. There would be days that after she would be doing wedding stuff with my sisters that she would come home and not look herself. I glanced down and noticed her duffle was gone. I ran back to my car and just started driving. I had to get there soon.

**BPOV**

_Final boarding call for flight 113 not stop to Seattle, last call ladies and gentlemen._

I walked over, handing the lady my ticket and boarded the plane. I got to my seat and was lucky that there was nobody sitting next to me. I grabbed my headphones and threw on my hoodie. Carefully, I placed my earphones in so the stewardess couldn't see them and placed my head against the sunset behind the windows in the plane. Tears and sleep came to me quickly.

By the time we got there I turned on my phone and only had one text. Charlie.

_Key is always where I left it. I love you_

Edward must have told him. I grabbed my one bag form the overhead bin and walked over to the rental car counter. I picked up a little smart car and drove home. While listening to my iPod, I cried the entire drive home. When I pulled into the driveway off the slick streets of Forks, my legs dragged me up the stairs to get the key from under the compartment in the fake flowerpot. I opened the door and just went straight to my old room. Charlie hadn't changed it even after I left and moved in with Edward. I kicked off my shoes and fell into my bed, sobbing so hard that my body shook. I don't know how long I was crying but when I sat up the light had started to barley shine through my window.

I got up and looked at the shell of myself in the mirror. I looked down at my empty hand. I went to my bag proceeding to grab jeans and a fresh shirt. Once I had my hoodie on, I went to the car. I needed to think and there was only one place around here where I could do that.

I hoped into the little smart car and drove. When I was driving down the road, I saw another car and I almost left. But I had a feeling like there was no way that the car was there for the same reason I was. I got out of the car and walked until I saw the clearing with all of the lavender and wild daises that brought so much happiness to my life. I walked into the sunlight and lied down in the field while put on my iPod. I lied there and cried more. I felt nothing. I loved Edward but I couldn't marry him, not like how he wanted. I felt as if I had failed him. I fell asleep with the sun warming my body and the smell of lavender filling my nose.

**EPOV**

I got to the airport and had missed the last flight directly to Washington. _Fuck_. I had a flight from Chicago to Los Angeles then a 4-hour layover to Seattle. That should get me there about 5am, and in Forks around 6:15, 6:30 am. I boarded my flight to L.A and took out a pen and paper. I didn't know if when I saw her I would remember what I wanted to say. I was being lazy and hadn't written my vows, so I thought now would be the best time to do it. I wrote, scribbled things out and wrote some more. I ended up filing my entire little moleskin notebook with chicken scratches. She was right, I do have the perfect doctors handwriting, strong yet completely illegible. When I touched down in Los Angeles I texted my mother telling her where I was and received a text from Charlie.

_She got to the house last night. She rented a smart car. The neighbors told me._

I texted him back.

_I don't know if I should go to the house or.._

Before I could even send the next text I received one from Alice

_Go to the meadow, not the house._

She was right.

I sent a text to my mom and Charlie

_I'm heading to the meadow when I get there_

I stopped at the gift shop to grab a red bull, water, another notebook and some trail mix. God knows I hated airplane food. I tried to sleep on the way there but sleep wouldn't come. I sat there waiting and when I got onto the plane with my leg bouncing, I realized my hands were gripping my hair so hard that I swear I would have ripped it all out. I changed on the plane into a fresh pair of jeans and a random thermal. You could never know the weather in Forks and after the plane landed, I quickly grabbed my belongings while getting off the plane as soon as possible. I ran to the rental counter and rented the first car they had, not caring that it was an escalade. I just needed to get to the meadow and it was 6:15 when I got into Forks. I drove straight to the meadow. I got there about 6:30 and waited. I must have fallen asleep because the next time I woke up it was 10:00pm and I saw a smart car there. I felt her presence and knew she was there.

**BPOV**

I felt the lavender start to move and shift under me. The smell of something other than lavender invading my senses, it was musky. I opened my eyes but was blinded by sunlight. I shaded my eyes and looked up.

"Hi"

I sat up so quickly and started to move away.

"Bella please don't. I just want to talk"

I felt my breath start to get quicker and quicker. Before I knew it he was holding me.

"I'm so sorry" I kept repeating it as I sobbed into his shirt and he rocked me back and forth gently in his arms.

" What happened?"

I could tell he just wanted to know if I loved him.

" I love you, I just, I just couldn't do it, the big white dress, the flowers, the shoes, the church, and it just was to much… I am so sorry Edward, I just, I needed to leave, and you must hate me"

He pressed his lips to me with delicate pressure and held my head in his hands with such gentle care

"Bella I love you, I will always love you, and I always have loved you. I would marry you in this field if that was what you wanted…"

"It was"

He looked at me like I had just said something in tongues.

"You wanted to get married _here_?"

"I wanted to just marry you, you and me, the justice of the peace, it wasn't about the hullabaloo of everything."

"Will you marry me?"

I looked at him with the same look he had just given me

"I already said yes Edward I just feel like it wasn't about you or me any more, and I felt like I was losing myself.."

"Will you marry me."

"Edward I already told you I would."

"Good then stay right here and please don't move!"

He got up and ran to his car quickly and came back with his phone and 2 boxes.

" Our rings?"

"Yes, mom are you there?"

"Yes Edward but what is it that I am doing again."

"Just stay on the line"

I looked and him and tilted my head to the side slightly, as if I was looking into his brain

"You said you wanted to get married in the meadow, so we will get married in this meadow"

Tears started to fall from my face and I felt his sweet lips start to slowly kiss them away.

" Edward I have the family here with me now what are you doing?"

"Hold on mom, I'm conferencing in someone"

"Edward, I got your text, it still counts yes, but who will be your witness?"

"Reverend, my family is on the phone as well."

"Ok let's get to this"

The reverend started the ceremony and we went through and then he asked if we want to recite our own vows or go through the traditional ones

"I would like to read something I wrote. "

**EPOV**

I took the 5 pieces of paper that I had ended up writing my vows on. Looking down at them, it just didn't feel right.

"Bella, no matter where, no matter how, no matter if we are rich or poor, I will follow you till the end of the world. You are my life, my other half. I care so much about you. I am so sorry you felt like you weren't getting the wedding you deserved. If you had told me in the first place you wanted to get married in the meadow then I would flown us out here and married you in jeans if you wanted. I will love you no matter what, I do love you no matter what, I love you plain and simple."

I looked at her and took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger.

"Geez, you're a tough act to follow" she whipped the tears with the sleeve of her hoodie then realized what hoodie it was. It was the one I had made her when we got engaged. "I love you Edward, I always have I always will, and I am so sorry for everything I put you through. Thank you."

I took the box and opened it with the silver ring I placed it on his finger

"With the power vested in me, by the state of Illinois and Washington I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen, you may kiss the bride"

We heard claps and whistles and a slew of finally' and thanks gods from our family but it was Alice who spoke up.

"HANG UP THE PHONE AND BRING HER HOME!"

I snicked and thanked them all then hung up the phone.

"May I kiss you Mrs. Cullen?"

She giggled and whipped away the tears that were flowing from her eyes.

"Thank you, thank you thank you" and then I kissed her with everything I had. I moved my hand from the side of her head to her neck and proceeded to kiss down her jaw line. I laid her down and grasping the zipper of her hoodie, unbuttoning them one by one then kissing her perfect breasts over her white tank top. I could feel the sun warming our bodies. I kissed up her arms, down to her wrists. "I love you Isabella Marie Cullen, forever."

She deepened the kiss and started clawing at my shirt. She started slowly grinding against me and I could smell her arousal mixed in with the lavender of the fields around us. Her hand started to slowly creep up my back under my shirt, sitting up quickly removing the article of clothing that she was trying to rip apart. I slipped the unzipped hoodie and button down shirt off of her and stared to kiss the curves to her perfect breasts but then stopped when I hovered over her heart. "Bella you have my heart, you always have," I took her hand and placed it over my heart " and I hope to have yours forever" she kissed the back of my hand the moved her hand and mine over my torso and pulled back so only her nails were scraping against me as we went lower, pass the abs and further passed my button on my jeans to the now prominent erection. The light touch of her fingernails against the denim sent shivers down my spine. She then pressed with a little more pressure making the back of my thighs start to shake with anticipation. My torso started to arch forward as my breath became more labored, as she was moving in a kneading motion apply more pressure on the tip as it pressed against the strained denim and my thigh. I looked down to see her hand moving my hand and became even more turned on. I leaned over with my free hand to stead myself, as I ground into her as she was gripping me through my jeans against her thigh. When I started moving further up her thigh, I felt her chest moving with her breath more and more as her hand started to move to my zipper. With my second hand free I leaned in to unzip her jeans at the same time and rested on my forearm. I moved into her jeans at the same moment that she did, both of maneuvering around underwear, trying to race to who can get to the others most desirable place. I reached hers first since she wasn't wearing real underwear in my opinion. I slipped one finger in to fell how wet she was just as she reached my slit and slowly with the pad of the thumb, spread the wetness that she had caused. I kissed her hard, grinding into her hand and I reached further inside her and feet the exact spot I was looking for making her gasp away from our kiss with a sharp inhale of breath. _Oh god Edward_ was all I could make from the almost inaudible whisper form my wife.

"All I want if for my husband to make love to me in our meadow"

I kissed her neck and moved myself away from her, causing her to loosen her grip on me, instantly missing the press of my wife's hand.

_My wife, finally_

I kissed down the valley between her breasts with her sitting up when I reached her belly button, taking off her thin tank top. I kissed back to her belly button and moved to her ribs and kissed further down the hem of her jeans and as I slowly pulled them down her silky legs I kissed my way down ending with kissing the top of her foot, the moving to kiss up the inside of her thigh, stopping only inches form where she wanted me, only to repeat the same tortures kissing trail up the other leg. This time I moved further up and took the string of her thong between my teeth, lifting her up and taking it down her legs and removing them. Her breath was so labored that I could see it from the sudden drop in temperature. I could see the goose pumps start to form on her skin and see her nipple peeking up through her bra. She quickly sat up, pulling my pants down with one hand and removing her bra with the other. Her breasts felt so warm in my hands as I kneaded them as she moved her other hand to my jeans pulling them to my knees so that I would have to lie down on top of her for her to remove them, along with my underwear. I quickly hovered over her leaning on my form arms and taking off my jeans and underwear with one hand in one shift down, and on my shift back up I sheathed into her, eliciting a breathy moan I loved to hear when Bella and I haven't had sex in a while. While slowly and deeply grinding into my wife, I allowed one hand to move form her soft hair down her goose bumps covered neck and chest, slowly allowing the side of my hand to brush under her breast and down her ribs. When I got to her hip, I placed a small amount of pressure pressing her more into the ground so that on my next grind onto her I was able to rub against her clit as it swelled with each thrust into her. I moved my hand with the same amount of pressure further onto her pubic bone as I arched back, so that I was sliding into her on an angle. God it felt good to make love to my wife.

The only sounds in the air were that of our heavy breathing, soft and guttural moans and the birds once in a while chirping. I moved a big quicker, creating a growing whimper from Bella. I felt her start to constrict onto me. " What do you want baby, tell me what you Mrs. Cullen" with a big moan she whispered something that was beautiful to me.

"I want my husband to cum with me, I'm so close Edward. Make your wife cum, OH GOD!"

I felt it she was on the precipice, milking me to where I felt every ridge of me against all the soft silkiness of my wife, to where I could feel every hair on my body stand up

"Oh god, I'm cuming Edward, I love my husband, ohhhhhh god!" and with that I let out a deep and gutful moan as I came into my wife as she road the peak of her orgasm.

" I love making love to you Isabella Cullen"

" I love you Edward Cullen, and I cant wait to make love to you for the rest of my life" and with that I cuddled my wife in the meadow as the sun warmed our body and as we fell into a soft slumber.

When the reverend said those 14 perfect little words, I knew that at that moment in my life I had never been complete.

I would hear it as I fell asleep with Bella in the meadow

"_I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen, you may kiss the bride"_

_

* * *

_

_A/N Thank you all for all of your support, and please remember to vote :-)_

_VOTING IS NOW OPEN SO PLEASE PELASE REMEMBER TO VOTE AND TWEET ABOUT VOTING! http:/www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 2205991 / twigirlsnextdoor (Just take out the spaces)_


	3. 14 Pluses

**A/N I dont own twilight but this story is not just mine, but a labor of love from my friends. _LAliCat_, Lossforwords84, AndyMCope, Sweetvenom69 and pkmarita, thank you so much for being there and anwsering questons and editing for me. After this chapter, there is one more then I am clicking completet on this story. To readers of Cupcakes and rubber Ducks, expect atleast 2 more chapters this month.**

**SM owns them, just make blueboxward come to life.**

**BPOV**

Life as Mrs. Cullen may have been a rocky start but it really got insane when we got home. After getting married in the meadow Edward and myself made a commitment to not keep secrets anymore and to express fears and stress when we first felt them. When we got home the rest of the Cullens' were waiting at the apartment. I honesty had no words for my new family. Instead of talking with Alice and Rose and Esme they all came up to me and held me tight and we all just cried. Not what you would expect after just getting married in one of the most romantic makeup's in history. Edward kissed the top my head and gave my hand a squeeze before heading to the bedroom. He told me we were going to still going on our honeymoon and that he would go pack our bags. I stood there surrounded by my new family being drowned with tears and apologies. They told me that even though the wedding was over they still had some celebrating to do but that it would have to wait until after My honeymoon. My honeymoon. I looked down at the set of rings on my finger and had to smile. I remember being a undergrad thinking one day I would marry Edward, but less that 24 hours beforehand I was walking away from all of that. Now I was waiting as my husband was packing for our honeymoon. After the family started to shuffle out my father stopped and came up to both Edward and myself. He rightfully so slapped Edward upside the back of the head and I heard him mumble, I guess 'I deserved that' then kissed my forehead like he use to do as he tucked me into bed. Edward then took my hand and wheeled our bag with the other and got a cab for us to head to the airport. I swear after our honeymoon I would be happy to never see another airport for a long , long time. I wasn't going to ask where we were going but when we got off at the Virgin Atlatinc terminal stop I was suprised. We weren't going… there was no way. I had always told Edward I wanted to honeymoon in Sydney but we decided that since he was finishing school and work was becoming heatic for me that we would save up and go for new years one day. He took my hand and kissed the back of it as we walked to the upper class check in. I looked at him stunned.

"But… Edward…. We can't"

he shook his head and kissed me on the lips, allowing himself to linger there for just a little while longer than he should have in public.

"The family all chipped in their miles, you know how they _**LOVE**_ to travel. Don't worry".

He handed the woman at the desk our passports then took our luggage. Edward held my hand as we walked the security. Taking off our shoes I felt somewhat relaxed after taking my shoes off. Once I got on the plane I would swear to take off my shoes. We got into the terminal and sat down. We had about a hour until the check in would start. Edward would not let me see our tickets to see more about where we were sitting. The hour passed with soft kisses and sips form our coffee and tea that he had gotten for us when we entered the terminal. He would take my hand and kiss the ring more and more as we got closer to boarding. When the boarding process started we stood up and walked into the line. I handed my ticket to the male desk attendant. " Here you go Mrs. Cullen" I looked at Edward who looked back at me with a huge smile on my face. I quietly thanked him then walked forward to Edward. "You ready for our honeymoon Mrs. Cullen?"

We stepped on the plane and I was in the state of mind of sense and relaxation just by the light that set the mood in the upper class cabin. We were escorted to our seats. I was sad that I would not be sitting next to Edward but our sleeper beds were next to each other. Sleeper beds, for Christ sakes. I felt like I was on the Forbes list. I got up after placing my bag down and crawled onto his lap and kissed him until I heard a clearing of a mans throat. I reluctantly moved to my seat and took out my book from my purse that was sitting on the little table next to me. I then felt around and felt another book . I took it out and noticed it was the everything Sydney guide and the Fromers Sydney guide tied together with a white ribbon and a not on the top.

_Some light reading for the first few hours of the flight_

_I love you Isabella_

God my husband was a romantic. I leaned forward enough to see into his bed seat, leaning forward and to see him looking at me with that smirk on his face and his hands running though his hair, the copper of his wedding band peaking out in a nice contrast to his now darker copper hair. I swear, as we got closer to summer the red in his hair became more apparent and richer as if to make the golden flecks stand out more. I blew him a kiss and he caught it like on those cheesy movies and had to smile. The stewardess came around and asked us what we would like for dinner; I looked down at my watch and realized that it was indeed getting to be late. I ordered a salad and the chicken for dinner. I then got back to looking though my travel books. I looked down and Edward was sitting on the ottoman taking off my shoes and rubbing my feet. "How about a drink my lovely wife" I looked at him leaned forward, unzipped my hoodie and kissed him. " I would love one." I looked down at the socks I was wearing then as if he was reading my mind, Edward slipped on some of the little slippers that was given to us on. We walked hand and hand to the front of the cabin to the bar and sat on 2 of the stools. I looked up at the bartender, a sweet looking man with the name victor and the lad standing next to him, who's nametag read Jamie. Victor came and stood in front of us. He spoke with a charming British accent. "Well don't you two have a glow about you? What can I get you to drink"

Edward took that cue to lift my left hand and kiss my ring. " I will have a scotch and my wife here will have a dirty shirley" after all these years he still remembered my favorite drink. Who ever thought the shanagins that happened on my 21st birthday would create my favorite drink. It was exactly what it sounded like, a shirley temple with a bit of dirtyness that came from the vodka. Victor came back to us with our drinks. " On your honeymoon I would think with the smiles and the googley eyes he keeps giving you. To your happienss" and with that he placed our drinks down and we picked them up "Edward, thank you for allowing me to be and surprising me with this trip. You are the greatest husband a woman could for ask for. I am honored to be called your wife and to carry your last name" he looked at me, kissed my ring again and kissed me on the cheek "Bella, I am still so sorry for pressuring you with this wedding. If you want to have a ceremony we can, hell we can fly everyone out to Sydney and get married in front of the opera house. I am just glad to be able to have you by my side for the rest of my life. Here is to being Mr. and Mrs. Cullen and celebrating the way we always should have. I love you" with that we sat there laughing about the random people on the plane as we sipped our drinks down. After that I went back to my seat and saw that it had been turned down to a bed. Edward came to sit with me and I don't know how but we ended up curling up together in the sleeper bed and fell asleep for a while. When I woke up the stewardess was asking if we wanted breakfast. " You must be starting your honeymoon. Usually we don't allow two people to share the beds but I saw your sweatshirt and then I saw your ring and just had to let you slide" she smiled and leaneddown. Edward was still sleeping and cuddling up next to me, his arm draped over my side. " Do you have pancakes?" she nodded and I ordered my new husband pancakes and orange juice. I leaned back and allowed my head to rest on Edward's chest and relax into the rise and fall of his breathing. About 45 minutes later I smelt the pancakes and kissed Edward's jaw. "Morning my beautiful husband. " he looked at me with his eyes deep of lust. " Not how I thought I would be spending my wedding night but I guess tonight will be out first night really" I nodded and we both sat up. I grabbed the tray of pancakes and orange juice for us and we sat up eating and discussing sites we wanted to see. When Edward mentioned having his family there to watch us exchange vows he had a gleam in his eyes. I wouldn't lie and saw that it would be amazing. I didn't even know what luggage Edward had packed so just realizing that when we go there I may have to go shopping was a dread to me. I curled up into Edward as our breakfast was taken away and until they made the announcement that we would be landing. I kissed Edward as he got up to move to his seat. The beginning of our honeymoon was getting off to a good start.

We landed and went to baggage check and grabbed our one suitcase. I was a little worried that we only had one bag but then we got into the customs arrival and saw a sign that said Cullen and I had to smile. We got into the car and drove up the hotel. It was the Inter contental Sydney, the hotel I always wanted to save up and stay at. He signed us in as Mr. and Mrs. Cullen and I had to smile. Our bags would be waiting for us upstairs. I was led by Edward holding my hand into the elevator where there were longing glances and soft kisses exchanged. As the elevator pinged at our floor . Edward took my hand and led me to our room.

"Since I didn't get to do this.." he picked me up bridal style and carried me over the threshold into our hotel room. It was light outside and the view was amazing. You could see the Sydney Harbor Bridge with barley a few clouds in the sky. " I know how much you have been looking forward to seeing Sydney and all but I have been waiting far too long to make love to my wife on our honeymoon." I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed the tip of his nose. I looked into his endless green eyes and saw nothing but true love mixed in with a great deal of lust. I went over to the suitcase to go grab my toiletries. When I got into the bathroom there was a box with my name on it. On the little card was a note from my family.

_Hopefully this outfit can help make up for out total overhall of your wedding_

_We love you_

_Your sisters and mama Esme_

I snickerd at that last part. I would always call Esme Mama Esme to give her a bit of a giggle. I opened the box and saw the most beautiful thing. I couldn't wait to put it on, and for Edward to take it off me. I put everything on and then decided to take down my hair and shake it out. To my surprise, my hairs natural wave looked calm and manageable. With a bit of lip gloss and mascara I was ready to walk out to my husband. When I opened the door Edward was sitting on the bed with his shoes kicked off and now in just a white t-shirt and his jeans. I walked over to him. He looked up and down my body and I felt a rush go to my cheeks and a flutter go towards my center.

**EPOV**

As I sat on the bed waiting for Bella, I looked down at my wedding band. This was right. Before I left my parents had told me that they would be sending gifts to the hotel and to expect something planned by them after a few days, saying we wouldn't want to most likely leave the hotel room for that long always. As I looked up to see the door creak open my eyes nearly bugged out of my head and my hard on was straining even more now into my jeans. There stood Bella in a white see through baby doll kind of dress. The cups of lace covering her breasts reveled a lot to me but yet covered too much for my liking. The delicate blue of designs on her breast and the straps were a color that I found myself loving more and more.

The sheerness over her midriff allowed me to see the curves of her body and the tightness in her stomach that she worked hard to keep. As I looked further down I saw a blue garter with a white bow. She walked over to me as I got up to kiss her hand. I then moved my kisses up her arm into the crook of her elbow, eliciting a soft moan from her. I moved to turn her body so the curve of her back pressed against my chest so I could feel the shallowness of her breath and I moved my kisses to her shoulder blade and across the top of her back to the side of her neck. " Why Mrs. Cullen, I do feel like we have a tradition to fulfill." As I reached down, my other hand went the top of her thigh to reach the garter. Her breathing became more erratic as I turned her around again and with my hands around her waist walked her back so she was against the bed so I could lay her down.

As I laid her down I allowed my cheek to rest on her chest then move down her body as I breathed in her delicious smell. I moved to her garter and with my nose dragging against her inner thigh I felt the bed move as her body arched upwards, her body telling her that I was doing everything right . I gently bit the garter with my teeth and dragged it down her creamy skin, past her knee and off towards her ankle. After the garter fell off I proceeded with kisses and nibbles up her leg and inner thigh. Her moans grew louder and I moved up to repeat the process of removing her panties with my teeth, stopping right at her hip bone to kiss across the top of her panty line.

Her fists grabbed the bedding in a attempt to not grab my head to keep it where she wanted me the most. I quickly took her panties off and placed pressure on her hipbones with my hands, apply a good amount of pressure with my thumbs to keep her from squirming. I moved my body up towards hers, breathing her, having her feel me through my jeans. Our bodies only moved a few times before her hands quickly went to my jeans, undoing the button fly, and removing my boxers as well. I kicked them off and my hands went up to feel the softness of her breasts covered in the soft lace. I wanted to make love to her with this on. I ground a few times before she was begging me to enter her. We were married now so I didn't bother with a condom. I slowly entered her at a angle where I could feel her walls flutter and press into her exactly where I knew she would not be able to hold back. I looked down into her eyes and noticed the flush color of her cheeks. She was stunning, she made me want to be better in every part of my life. With each thrust into her I gave her just that much more love and a new part of my heart that I didn't even know I had. Being connected to her in that way was more than just physical now,it was emotional and spiritual. Not that it hadn't been before, but now being able to make love to my wife, to know that the sweet moans and whimpers caused by pleasure were only for me, gave me this surge of adoration for her. My pace began to quicken and I felt her body tighten with the anticipation of her climax. Our breathing became more labored and we both arched in opposite ways, creating friction and targeting pleasurablespots for eachother. I waited to feel her start her climax before I even allowed myself to think about coming. As I heard her start to moan my name over and over I thrust deeper and harder, feeling fire starting at my feet and festering in my calves and slowly reaching up my thighs, up my back, into my hands and I gripped her hips with a bit more force through my neck and out of my mouth as I moaned her name as we climaxed together. I was frozen, so much lust kept our bodies in our position, I slowly let my head fall forward as I started to withraw from my wife. I curled up behind her and we fell sleep, I was still naked and her in her white baby doll, with the beauty of the Sydney harbor behind us.

**BPOV**

We spent the rest of day in bed , napping, getting up to eat and plan out the rest of the things we wanted to do. The next day would be the zoo and the harbor for dinner. We had 2 weeks here in Austraila then I had to go away for work, to where I didn't know but I knew it wasn't going to back in Chicago. The next morning we woke up and grabed some breakfast on the way to the zoo. Being there with Edward, his arms constantly wrapped around my waist or lips on my hand made me shine brighter than the hot Sydney sun. We got to see all the animals and even got to hold 2 baby platapusses. I was in heaven. We ended the day walking by the Sydney opera house, sitting down and taking pictures together being goofballs. By the time we got back to the hotel, all I wanted was a hot bath. And apparently so did Edward. We crawled in together and let the suds wash away the stress of the day. The next day we had luna park on the agenda then to watch a local band the bell hop told us about at some underground club. It was fun, kinda reminded me a lot of Muse and Owl City mixed together. When we got home I got my email from my boss saying that I would be getting my first travel assignment at the end of next week and that if Edward would like to accompany me he was more than welcome to. Then I saw a email from Carlisle, for me and Edward.

_To my son and daughter._

_I hope you are enjoying your stay down under and are being able to relax like you both needed to. Expect a few surprises from the rest of the family over the next few days._

_Lots of love_

_Mama Esme and Dad_

I closed my laprop and returned to bed to see Edward lying in his t shirt and pajama pants. I crawled in as we fell asleep watching a movie that was on tv.

The next morning we were woken up by a bell boy knocking at out door with a few boxes and a few envelopes. Each of us were awarded a spa day including a couples massage. I was given a mani pedi and Edward was given a straight razor shave. Then there was a note not to open our big boxes until after the spa day. It felt nice to walk with Edward to our couples massage where I honestly couldn't get the smile off my face. I felt all the tension of what would have been our wedding fall completely off me. I was right to do what I did, we needed it and in the end it all worked out. After the hour and a half long massage we were separated, but not before Edward dipped me into a romantic kiss, making all the spa attendent, gay straight male and female swoon and awwww at us. I walked into the salon where a man named Laurant took me to sit down and wash my hair. We chatted about Sydney and he admired my ring, asking how he proposed. That made all the woman helping him swoon with the story of my fourteen little blue boxes. After about a hour, I was brought 2 notes and a chicken ceaser salad

_To my wife_

_We haven't been separated long but I miss you terribly. I love you more than I ever thought humanly possible._

_Your husband_

I whiped away the stray tear and was grateful that they were waiting to do my makeup until after I ate. The second note was from Esme

_To my daughter_

_I know that we ruined your day to be pampered before your wedding so I am hoping this makes up for it. Remember to smile you never know who is watching._

_Mama Esme_

The note brought tears and giggles to my face and I finished my salad and the makeup and hair irons came out. I had a flashback to Alice and Rosalie before prom. After they finished I was brought to a room where the large box from before was waiting for me. Inside the box was a short beaded silver strapless dress. The color reminded me of a mix of gunmetal and smoke. yet was so elegant, it looked like liquid mercury. After sliding on the dress and pink heels, I saw my reflection in the mirror, I felt as if I was floating on air, now the question was where was I going tonight.

**Esme POV**

We planned on surprising them on their honeymoon to give them a real wedding once we hung up the phone while they were in Washington. We booked their tickets then ours for a day later. We were staying at a different hotel so that they wouldn't see us. I wanted to give Bella the wedding she wanted, small and just family. So that day she was in the spa, the rest of us were going around downtown Sydney finding photographers, a restaurant, a dress for Bella, a suit for Edward, someone to do the ceremony, flowers, you name it we were working on it. I had a spy at the salon tell me when Bella was getting her makeup on and someone at the barbershop telling me when Edward was getting his shave done. We had cars pick them up and bring them to the Sydney harbor, at a place that was open enough and overlooked the skyline and the opera house. Edward got there first as we all hid, then Bella. She looked amazing. Watching the two of them made me love Carlisle even more. A stranger came up to them to take their picture and as they were taking their picture that's when we knew we should come out hiding. At first they didn't see us but then as Edward dipped Bella into a elegant kiss he spotted us, and hugged her just a little too tight for my liking in public. They rushed over to us asking what we were doing here, how long have we been there but instead Charlie walked up to Bella and took her by the arm. I took Edward's arms and brought him closer to the edge. Standing there was a justice of the peace who said he would officiate the vow reading/wedding and when he introduced himself to Edward, it was like a light bulb went off in my sons mind. When he turned around, we were all sitting and Charlie was walking Bella down the stairs that we sat on, with a bunch of white and peach roses. I looked at my son looking at my daughter in law and realized it was the same look we all had with our loved ones, pure admiration and humility, with love shining through us. I saw Bella try not to cry as Charlie gave her away. I squeezed Carlisle's hand and he raised our clasped hands to kiss the back of mine. Emmett kissed Rosalie then the top of their baby boys head as he slept nestled into her neck. Charlie sat next to Alice who held both his hand and Jaspers and we all tried to hold back tears. Hearing them speak their vows with such conviction and passion made me feel like I had raised my son to be the greatest man he could be, one like his father.

**EPOV**

We recited our vows in front of our family and I couldn't help but look at Bella and see how incredible she looked. As I kissed my wife for my family I heard the cameras flashing and couldn't care more. They then took us all out to dinner, where we all sat at one table, surrounded by the warmth of their love and the multitude of candles. At the end of the night we took some more pictures but then I whisked my wife away for a proper ending to a wedding night.

The next week we spent doing what most newly weds did, took bubble baths, went and did tourist things, and ordered in a lot of room service. By the end of the week we got Bella's assignment for her first shoot and what did you know, we were going to Seattle. Instead of staying in a hotel, we opted to stay at my parents place, knowing that they were going away to Alaska for a 2-week cruise. And when Bella wasn't working, we were still in honeymoon mode. I loved having sex with Bella this much, making love to my wife was becoming a favorite pastime of mine. And I was hoping that it wouldn't end soon either. The shoot took her away from me during the days but during the later part of the trip, I would get to tag along with her and I would bring my little flip cam to video her being so into her photography that it was so beautiful to watch. She would finish for the day then we would head home and take bubble baths and then she would spend the majority of her time editing and writing. She started to look a little tired and was staring to become a little weak. I cant have her a month after marrying me end up in the hospital for exhaustion. When the Seattle trip was over, I went back to work at the hospital part time when I wasn't in classes and Bella would be going into the office a lot more finding new stories, or editing some photos for some big editorial coming up. But then there would be those days where I would walk into the kitchen and smell something incredible cooking. Tonight was not one of those nights.

**BPOV**

Work was insane. But after the Seattle job, I kind of had to make up for missing almost a month of work. Luckily I kicked ass at what I did but something didn't feel right. I would stress myself out so much that I would almost be running to the bathroom to puke my guts out. It must have been nerves and anxiety. Then when I got home one night, I was planning on making Edward some home cooked dinner, but instead found myself running to the bathroom to puke out what little I could have stomached through the day. Before I knew it my hair was being tied back and cold cloth was placed on the back of my neck. Why the hell was I so sick? Before I could even protest Edward was bringing my to bed, and I was out before I even knew it. The next week was hell at work, some big celeb couple was shooting a movie here and I was the one who got to take pictures of them for Oprah. I was grateful for the opportunity but I was still worried about how sick I was feeling. After the photo shoot I met up with Alice at Rosalie's and got to see my nephew who was just as cute as possible. When I got there, both of them had huge smiles on their face, all I wanted to was take off my shoes and curl up on the couch and sleep.

"_Why the hell are you 2 grinning(?)"_

Alice's smile was growing dimmer and Rosalie just came up to me and placed my head in her lap and she stoked my hair back out of my face

"_How late are you?"_

I looked at my watch, shit I did tell them I would be there at 4 and not 5.

" _I know I was a hour late.."_

Rosalie just shook her head and let a small laugh escape her perfectly glossed lips

" _No Bella, how late…."_

"_Rose I told you I'm sorry.."_

"_Bella why haven't we had our monthly bake fest?"_

I got up and quickly looked at the date.

Alice came up behind me and placed her hand on my shoulder and I started to breathe erratically

"_I'll start the car"_

**EPOV**

Bella had sent me a text saying she was spending the night at Alice's, something about needing a girls night. I was ok with that; I was up to my eyeballs with studying for med school and interning at the hospital. I hopped onto my computer and started typing away my notes form the day. Before I knew it, I was waking up to my alarm, and a slideshow of the pictures from Australia on my screensaver. I ran to class with a grin on my face.

After about 7 hours clinic work, I was beat. I drove home and when I got there, it was quiet. I saw Bella sitting on the couch curled up with a blue bag next to her.

" A little blue bag? Why Mrs. Cullen.."

I smiled and kissed her and she turned to me, pulling my tie down as she kissed with passion I hadn't seen for a few days. After kissing her like a horny teenager, I threw my bag down and sat down on the couch next to my wife.

"I love you"

I kissed her again

"I know you do"

"You promise?"

I nodded my head as I kissed the tip of her nose. She handed me a box that was usually reserved for pens but when I opened it there was definitely not a pen. I looked at her then looked back down at the box, and kept switching back and forward until I caught her smiling and tears starting to well in her eyes.

" I went today to make sure, that's why I spent the night at Alice's"

I kissed her then ran to the room. Hidden I had a box for a night like this. I didn't expect this to come so quickly, but I wouldn't be happier. I ran back and she was sitting up on the couch legs crossed waiting for me to come back. In my hands I had my own blue and white box. And inside was a charm bracelet. There were baby shoes, a cup, a rubber duck, a alphabet block and a teddy bear. She fanned away tears and I put it on her and then engulfed her into a hug.

"I love you daddy"

"I love you mommy"

Then I moved down and kissed her belly

"And I love you baby"

**PLEASE REVIEW :-)**


End file.
